


The New Student

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Grojband AU Fics [1]
Category: Grojband
Genre: Creepy Doll, F/F, Mexican Horror, Opposites Attract, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl from Mexico just moves to Peaceville and make new friends with a cheerful girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Creepy music box playing.

"Do you want to play"

Thunder crash.

"Dios mio!"

"Today we have a new student and her name is Mariclara Cortez." A girl walked into a classroom with her doll which scares her classmates. She have long black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a black dress, white stockings and black shoes. "Hi" A girl with black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a pink dress. She was waving at her, but Mariclara didn't talk. "Welcome to Peaceville" Mariclara sit next to the same girl. Trina said "Mina i think something's wrong with this girl" Mina said "She's carrying a creepy doll with her"

~ CREEPY DOLL TRANSITION ~

Mariclara is playing a tea party with her doll.

Laney said "Have you witness Mariclara's mood it appears to be ungood."

"I don't know why she's so moody all of the sudden" Corey said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina was talking to a girl when they heard a scream.

It was Trina Riffin, her former friend

Mina said "Trina what's wrong"

Trina said "I-i got an B on my science test!"

Mina said "Why"

Trina said "Cause that creepy girl kept distracting me!?"

Mina said "Oh Trina despite her creepy behavior, Mariclara is a nice girl"

Trina growled

Thunder crash

Trina was now covered in soot which cause the girls to laugh at her.

Trina said "I'm like totally gonna get that Mariclara Cortez!"


	3. Chapter 3

Laney was playing her guitar when Mariclara appear behind her.

Mariclara said "Hey Laney"

Laney screamed

"Nice guitar"

"Thanks Mariclara"

Mariclara summoned a ghostly guitar.

Mariclara began to play an ghostly guitar which cause Laney to moved to tears.

Trina growled.

But Trina is attacked by cats off screen.


	4. Chapter 4

A mexican black haired girl from earlier is humming a nameless tune. Her name is Gabriela Gonzales. She is wearing a pink dress with a light pink bow, white mary jane shoes and a flower in a hair.

Trina sees Gabriela singing.

Trina said "Looking at her singing sweet songs and WHAT SHE'S DOING WITH NICK MALLORY!?"

Gabriela said "There is nothing sweeter than a song" as she danced like a ballerina while she sings.

Trina growled

Trina clears her throat

But Trina sings poorly

Mina and Nick covered their ears

Suddenly a bird landed on Gabriela's finger.

Trina gasped and growled.

**Author's Note:**

> A creepy mexican girl is similar to The Sacred Riana.


End file.
